Sumulael the Undying
Sumulael "Give youelf to me child, so that I may take away that which you can not hope to burden on your own. Let me bare your agony so that you may live on." Description The lot of humanity is to suffer and shed tears, and this god embodies all of the pain and misery in the world. A prolonged and agonizing life is merely the prelude to a long-awaited death that brings final comfort and release from all sorrows. Although pain and sadness are almost always viewed as evil or undesirable aspects of living, the deity who embraces these symbols has a predominately benevolent side and seeks to comfort the afflicted and bring solace to the sorrowful. He is a god of endurance and compassion, as well as pain and madness. Priests of the Crying Cod are wandering ministers of pain and consolation. They are attracted like flies to the centers of evil, desolation, and natural disaster in the world, where they either nurture or assuage the sorrow. In a plague-stricken community that welcomes their priesthood, they make take on the roles of heroes by healing the sick and raising the dead; but woe to the cruel or ungrateful town, for their fate shall be even greater pain and hardship under their ministrations. The Flagellants Devoted followers of The Lord of Suffering are often called Flagellants, and often portray a sort of maso/sadism within themselves even before becoming a part of the religion. Adventuring Flagellants often show their allegiance to Sumulael proudly by showing off self-inflicted wounds, or wearing painful adornments at all times - such as wrapping barbed wire around one of their limbs, wearing a crown of thorns, or regularly scarring themselves. Remarkably, such inflictions, though painful, never seem to interfere with combat. Flagellants devoted to city life are starkly different. Though they still adorn themselves with bodily afflictions, their attire is dirty and ragged. A Flagellant is allowed to wear a felt skullcap of either black, red, or gray, and only adorn themselves in ichy, uncomfortable hemp robes. The Thrice Damned Named such for their efforts to take on the painful burden of another in both mind, body and spirit, the thrice damned are a special chapter among The Crying Lord's worshipers. Often Fighters, Paladins, or War-priests, these selected elite are chosen to oversee a task which is far more complex than a plague ridden community, or the burden of a man who has lost all whom he had loved. These tasks often encompass an entire city, race, or even perhaps humanity as a whole. Such tasks can include the invasion of a particularly cruel overlord, the threat of a powerful dragon, or the rise of a cult.The member of The Thrice Damned is then sworn to the elimination of such a threat, and once such is completed, awaits until another task is assigned to him. The Book of Suffering The one and only holy text said to be penned by the Lord of Suffering himself over thousands of years ago. This book recounts numerous stories regarding both the easing of pain from those around him, as well as prolong it for those deemed 'selfish.' Of the stories told, two of them are the most popular among the religion, one of them being a tale of the suffering of one of their own fledglings, and the other being a sort of prayer, words spoken by Sumulael himself to those who did not yet know his name. They are as follows: Loviatar, Our Lady of Pain When Our Lady of Pain discovered her sister had left the Land of the Living and taken refuge in the World of the Dead, her wrath and fury were boundless. She descended in to the Land of No Return, through the caverns and lower regions known only to the spirits, until she reached the city of Tyzus, ruled by Nordan, the King of the Dead. And Loviatar approached the gate of the city, known as Ganzir, and pounded her Flail of Tears on the door, demanding to be let in, but her command was unanswered, and her screams resounded through the streets of Tyzus: "Gatekeeper, I am here at Ganzir before the walls of Tyzus. Open these gates for me! I am Loviatar, Maiden of Pain, Mistress of Sorrow, and I shall smash down this door if you do not open it for me! I shall crack open the bolts with my Flail of Tears and sunder the iron with my Scourge of Despair. I shall release all the dead from the city of Tyzus, and they shall climb up the stairs of the earth. I shall raise up the dead, and they shall eat the living: the dead shall outnumber the living!" And the Gatekeeper appeared, and he opened the door, but he would not let Our Lady pass: "Mighty Loviatar, Maiden of Pain, you cannot enter Tyzus with your symbols of power. Leave them with me, and then you may visit the King." Our Lady of Pain saw the truth in his words, and at the gate of the city, she stripped off her talismans. She gave up the Flail of Tears, Surrendered the Scourge of Despair. She unwrapped her Robe of Severed Hands and coiled up her Whip of Countless Afflictions. She unwrapped the spiked wire from her hair, and plucked out the needles from her nails. And in his throne room of glory, he heard her complaint. Nordan made his voice heard like a gavel of thunder, and he spoke loudly his judgement, with the following words: "I am Nodan, Lord of Tyzus, and I welcome you to my pale domain. You have no power here in my most ancient city, over the dead, only I am King. I have heard your request and will honor it. When you leave, your sister shall accompany you. But each winter she will come back and visit me, and I shall return her to your side in the summer." Our Lady of Pain heard his pronouncement, and she left gladly with her sister beside her. Thus Loviatar ascended from the netherworld, resuming her just punishment of Man. The Oath "The Crying Lord has gazed upon your and yours, has witnessed the trials and tribulations that are being placed upon you, and has sent forth this vessel to determine your worth in his eye. If you accept his embrace, and lend your prayers to his ear, he will take from you that which you struggle to endure. The torment of your pain riddled body, the agony of your loss, the depression upon your soul: All will be lifted from your burden and placed upon The Crying God so that he may suffer in your place. This he gives to you, so that you may live without worry, without strife. However, if you refuse our Lord of Suffering's embrace, if you laugh at his actions, and blaspheme his name; then there is no place for you under his wing. The Crying Lord will place upon you such agony and suffering the likes of which no mortal can endure. You shall suffer for all eternity. Choose wisely, for the first act given is the only act the Crying Lord shall turn his attention to." catagory:religion Category:Religion